The invention relates generally to inductive proximity sensors. More particularly, the invention relates to inductive proximity sensor configurations having improved target detection.
Conventional inductive proximity sensors are generally known for sensing the presence of targets of interest in a sensing region. Such devices typically include an LC tuned oscillator for producing an oscillating electromagnetic field around a sensing coil. The sensing coil may typically have a ferrous core, which may have a T-shaped or E-shaped cross section. The sensing coil may shape and extend the electromagnetic field surrounding the coil in a sensing direction and/or concentrate or channel the electromagnetic field in other directions, such as behind and to the sides of the coil. A target which enters the sensing region of the proximity sensor may disrupt the electromagnetic field around the sensing coil and change the impedance of the coil sufficiently to alter the oscillating state of the electromagnetic field. A proximity sensor may include an evaluator circuit having control circuitry for providing feedback indicative of the presence of a target of interest (e.g., typically a metal).
While advances have been made in the design of proximity sensors, such as to improve their sensing range and sensitivity, conventional proximity sensors may not perform consistently in certain applications. For example, inductive proximity sensors may often be used to detect the presence of different targets composed of various metals. However, different targets (e.g., steel and copper) typically have different effects on the impedance of the sensing coil, resulting in different sensing distance ratios for different metals. Furthermore, inductive proximity sensors are often used in applications where the sensor is required to operate in the presence of a strong external electromagnetic field, such as in the vicinity of resistive welding machines and other equipment. Such external electromagnetic fields may influence the performance of the sensors, such as by causing the ferrite core to saturate, thereby changing the sensitivity of the sensor and causing the output circuitry to malfunction. Typical proximity sensors are mounted in a surrounding system, which may be defined as a mechanical system in which the sensor is mounted. As the surrounding system is usually closer than a target of interest, the proximity sensor may sometimes return a fault trigger, where the surrounding system is sensed, rather than the target of interest. Moreover, typical evaluation circuitry may generally use complex feed-forward or synchronous demodulation techniques. Such configurations further increase the complexity and cost of the typical proximity sensor.